Frozen Nightmares
by Closely
Summary: Sakura starts having horrible nightmares. How can she and the others fix it? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Raging Emotions

Frozen Nightmares  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
Chapter 1: Raging Emotions  
  
A/n: Okay, this is my first CCS fic so please tell me if anything is wrong. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review please.  
  
~*~  
  
It was bitter.  
  
Freezing.  
  
Chilling to the bone, she shivered slightly.  
  
It was dark, black in all actuality.  
  
She couldn't see anything. There was no inkling to whether she even had her eyes opened or closed, besides the soft brush of lashes against her cheeks.  
  
Empty laughter erupted around her and she jumped in surprise.  
  
The evil laughter sent a shiver down her spine; she groped around wildly for something warm.  
  
Anything.  
  
She found nothing, nothing but empty darkness. It frightened her.  
  
She sunk to her knees, resting on what felt like icy concrete. The laughter got louder and louder and she couldn't block it out. Even shielding her ears, she heard it. It echoed through her.  
  
She was alone; no one was there to help her. No one was there to hear her. And most of all, no one was there to see her through the dark blackness.  
  
Where was he? Where was her savior? Her protector? Where was he? Why wasn't he there to save her from it? Why wasn't he there to comfort her, soothing the wild emptiness coursing through her, making her feel so alone, worthless? Where was he in her time of definite need?  
  
Where was her . . . her Syaoran?  
  
Terror coursed through her. Why wasn't he here? Had he left her?  
  
Had Syaoran left her for good?  
  
Gods, where was he?!  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran awoke with a start. What was that he was feeling? Panic? Fright? Despair? What was going on? It wasn't his.  
  
What was this?  
  
He drowsily staggered to the window, staring out cautiously. What the hell was going on?!  
  
A nagging feeling in the corner of his mind kept repeating that something was up. What was it? Or who, more likely, was it?  
  
A small voice repeated 'Sakura' over and over, but what trouble could she be in when he didn't feel anything? It wasn't an enemy.  
  
His head snapped in the direction of Sakura's house as he felt a new flare of her energy. What could be going on?  
  
Deciding he should check up on her, he picked up the small green cell phone that was sitting on his desk, ignoring the time.  
  
~*~  
  
The icy laughter continued mercilessly. "Alone. Unloved. Hated upon. Despised. You're a disgrace to family and friends . . . Card Mistress." A frosty, arrogant voice growled.  
  
She screamed and screamed for it to stop but it wouldn't. Despite her protests, it continued, louder and louder for each yell.  
  
"Stupid girl,"  
  
She cried out again but a soft noise interrupter her.  
  
RING  
  
RING  
  
RING  
  
What was that? A noise? But, she didn't see anything. What could it be? It almost sounded like her phone, but why would anyone call so late?  
  
The laughter had stopped at the sound. Dead silence took over, ignoring the occasional ring. She slowly uncovered her ears, blinking severely. She was confused. Why had it stopped now? Why didn't it stop when she was screaming for it too?  
  
RING  
  
RING  
  
RING  
  
RING  
  
. . .  
  
The ringing disappeared followed by a crash and the laughter picked up again.  
  
Sakura whimpered.  
  
"You are alone, see? No body cares," it growled again.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. The haughty voice frightened her enough, but the berating could have easily broken her completely.  
  
~*~  
  
Touya Kinomoto sat at his desk, nearly falling asleep in his books.  
  
His head flickered to the door when he heard a muffled scream.  
  
In an instant, he was on his feet and completely alert.  
  
He cautiously slid down the hallway to his sister's room, where he'd heard the scream from. What was going on?  
  
He pushed the door open and met a low ringing sound. On the desk, there was a small, blinking phone. He picked it up and, almost violently, threw it into the wall, earning a splintering crash. He smirked and looked to the bed. There lay his little sister. Squirming in her tangled sheets, sweating like crazy, gem-like tears spilling from her closed eyes, and murmuring or yelping once every while, she looked extremely uncomfortable.  
  
Touya frowned. She'd had bad dreams but nothing like this, he could tell, in a while.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran looked at his phone in surprise as it suddenly cut off from the other side. "Damn telephone service," he grumbled sullenly.  
  
Pulling on a pair on jeans and shoes, he grabbed his jacket and apartment key and ran out the door, nearly slamming it behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Touya gently shook his little sister's shoulders but she yelped and violently shrugged away from his touch.  
  
His gaze softened visibly. "That much be one hell of a dream, Kaijuu,"  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura gasped inwardly when she felt someone grasp her shoulders. It was a gentle grip but those could never be trusted unless she could see who was delivering them. She jerked away from the grip and the volume of the laughter rose at her stupidity.  
  
She heard a soft murmur from far off. Who was that? It sounded familiar. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Touya took a firm grip of her shoulders and shook her again.  
  
Emerald eyes shot open as she awoke with a stifled scream. Sakura saw a blurry figure hovering above her. She squeaked in horror. Who was it?  
  
Sakura gasped as the familiarly warm arms of her older brother surrounded her. "Onii-chan," She mumbled. Flinging her arms around her older brother's neck, she sobbed against his chest.  
  
~*~  
  
From the tree outside Sakura's window, Syaoran sighed in relief.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he growled as he saw Sakura cry on Touya, but, all the same he was really relieved she woke up from whatever was scaring her like that. He glanced at the cell phone that was now in pieces near the door and growled again. "Damn him," he murmured sourly as he expertly dropped down from the tree's branch and casually walked away.  
  
He'd ask her about that tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
How do ya'll like it?! Tell me, please!!! Criticism is welcomed but make sure it's reasonable, please. And definitely tell me if this is OOC in any way . . .  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
--Nikumu 


	2. Chapter 2: Alarming Start

Frozen Nightmares  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
Chapter 2: Alarming Start  
  
A/n: A special thanks to ImagineThat for being my only reviewer and for pointing out my mistakes instead of just all out compliments . . . not that I mind those but . . . Thanks!!  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura's crying gradually slowed and eventually ceased all together but she never once moved out of her brother's protective embrace. She knew that, when Syaoran could not or refused to, Touya would be there for her, keep her from harm's way. She lost herself in wondering and, not long after, nodded off against her Onii-chan.  
  
When Touya realized that Sakura had drifted off again, he gently laid his sister back into her bed, tucking her safely under the blanket. With a sigh, he rose from her bedside. With a sly grin, he pressed several buttons on Sakura's alarm clock and clicked 'set'. Touya trudged back to his books, silently cursing his imouto's shattered cell phone as he stepped on it while leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran shuffled back to his apartment, suddenly tired again. His eyelids hung heavy, stumbling from the left and right every now and then. He was seething and cursing under his breath, courtesy of Touya.  
  
Finally reaching his apartment, he dug into his coat pocket, grabbing the key. Fumbling sleepily, he opened the door, nearly falling in after the door.  
  
Damn, he was tired!  
  
Syaoran threw his keys and jacket on a nearby chair and pulled out his textbook, he sat cross-legged on the couch, determined to finish the homework he had forgotten. After five minutes of staring blankly at the complicated math problems, Syaoran blinked and decided there was a one-in-a- million chance that he would get anything done.  
  
Throwing the textbook on the floor beside him, he stumbled to his room, fell on his bed still fully clothed, and closed his eyes, willing to fall from his brain-dead, half-asleep state into an all-out rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Beep  
  
Beep  
  
Beep  
  
Beep  
  
"Aah!! Nooo!! Turn it off!!" Sakura whined to anyone who could hear her, swatting the alarm clock off its post.  
  
She groaned when someone pounded on her door, presumably Touya . . .  
  
"Kaijuu!! Wake up!!"  
  
Confirmed; it was him, alright.  
  
"Leave me alone!!" Sakura grumbled sleepily, burying under the blanket to hide from view.  
  
"Kaijuu, come on, get up!! You're not going to let that dream get to you, are ya?"  
  
With a gasp, the memories of her dream came flooding back, overflowing within her. She shuddered.  
  
That voice . . .  
  
That voice be damned!  
  
~*~  
  
Kero was about to tap on Sakura's window for permission to enter, when he heard Touya's comment; that made him stop. What dream? Had something happened last night while he was gone?  
  
Last night, he sensed something was up but didn't want to disturb Sakura so he left on his own to check it out. He'd found nothing of use but what was it? Could her dream be leading to the thing he'd sensed last night?  
  
~*~  
  
She slowly lifted the cover from her head and glared up at her brother, rather ill-tempered from the dream itself. "Thank you SO much for reminding me, Onii-chan!" She barked sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime, Kaijuu!" Touya replied, grinning. Whether Touya had missed the sarcasm of just chose to ignore it, she did not know. Touya's grin widened at her puzzled look. Too tired to react, she just waved off the insult with a simple shut up. She'd get him next time, she promised.  
  
"Alright, Kaijuu! Get up, Kaijuu!!" Touya exclaimed, already heading, rather quickly, out her door.  
  
That did it! Sakura reached for a pillow and threw it hitting . . . she sweat-dropped. She had hit a closed door. Growling in anger, she scrambled out of bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Touya smirked as he made a hasty retreat to his room before his imouto came from her own. Today, he rather not face the already ticked Kaijuu for what he did last night . . . for her cell phone . . . but namely, her alarm clock.  
  
~*~  
  
Hearing a loud tap on her window, Sakura turned to look. Kero was sitting, err floating, outside, looking impatient as he waited for her to open the window.  
  
She took a step towards the window. Wait, wasn't Kero in his drawer . . . sleeping like always? She gave Kero a slightly skeptic look and walked over to the drawer where Kero slept, can never be too careful Syaoran always said, and after that dream . . . Of course, she was going to listen! She peered in the drawer to find it empty. Sakura sweat-dropped. When did he leave?  
  
She rushed over and opened the window for the small guardian beast. "I'm sorry, Kero! I-- sorry!"  
  
"It's alright, Sakura! Get me some pudding and I'll be fine!!"  
  
Sakura smiled, glancing at the clock. "Su-- Hoe-ee!! After school, Kero, I'm late!!" She shrieked, flying into her closet to change.  
  
Once emerged and dressed in uniform, she dashed down the stairs and grabbed her bag and setting t by the front door.  
  
Forget about a shower and breakfast, she was late!!  
  
She pulled on her blades as fast as possible. "Bye, Otou-san, bye Onii- chan!!" she called. She sped out the door, grabbing her bag from the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
Kero floated at her window, watching her go with a pitiful look. "A school day is a long time, Sakura!! I'm hungry for pudding!!" he yelled through the window.  
  
~*~  
  
As Sakura reached the schoolyard gate, she slowed, gradually realizing that a lot of the students that were always there early were just arriving. She inwardly cursed Touya, knowing he had something to do with it. Growling with stupidity, Sakura practically kicked off her blades and slipped on her school shoes, throwing the discarded blades in her locker.  
  
Turning around, she spotted her friend. "Tomoyo!!" she called, hoping to catch her attention by waving happily.  
  
Tomoyo turned to look at Sakura, eyes wide. "Gods, it's a miracle! You're on time!!" Noticing Sakura didn't seem too happy about it, she frowned. "Touya messed with your alarm clock again, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes," Sakura snapped.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Sakura! But," she added on a lighter note, "At least, you're on time!!"  
  
Sakura sighed and nodded wearily. She really could have used some more sleep, late or not, she was up a lot last night, tossing and turning because of that blasted dream.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly found the ground very interesting, gazing intently at it. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but is the--"  
  
"Sakura,"  
  
Sakura's head whipped around only to meet the harsh amber glare of Syaoran. Sakura smiled nervously. Something about that look made her wary and rather tense. Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo and nodded in acknowledgment. "If you'll excuse us, Daidouji," he interrupted. With a slight bow and a tug of Sakura's hand, he left, dragging Sakura behind him.  
  
Sakura shot Tomoyo a desperate, almost panicked, look. She knew all-too- well that she was in trouble now. But what for, she wondered.  
  
Syaoran pulled her to a deserted part of the courtyard and immediately dropped her hand, glaring intently. "What the hell was that?"  
  
~*~  
  
You like? Please review!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Taunting Weakness

Frozen Nightmares  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
Chapter 3: Taunting Weakness  
  
A/n: Eheh ya know? I just noticed that I haven't mentioned their ages, have I? Heh, forgive me, please. They're 14, so ya know. I figured there's going to be quite a bit of cursing and that's odd for children exactly that young so they're older. *Sweat-drop* Again, please forgive me for forgetting. Please read, enjoy, and review!  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura stiffened unnervingly. 'What does he mean?' she panicked inwardly. 'He doesn't know, does he? How could he? It's impossible,' she confirmed. "Was what, Syaoran?" she asked naively.  
  
"You know damn well what, Sakura." He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, still glaring. "Now, I'll repeat. What the hell was that?"  
  
"No, Syaoran. I don't think I know 'damn well' what you're speaking off," The emerald-eyed girl argued.  
  
Exhaling semi-patiently, Syaoran closed his eyes with an attempt to keep his anger in check. Amber eyes whipped open again with an unblinking stare. "Okay, let me elaborate. What happened last night?" he spoke coolly.  
  
". . . Last night?" she echoed silently, blinking with artificial purity.  
  
"Don't lie to me; I know that you know precisely what I'm asking about," Syaoran hissed, "I could sense you clearly all the way from my apartment, dammit! What if someone else had?"  
  
"Then, they would have done something," she replied flatly, returning his glare with a frown. She loathed it when he did this, scorned her without even knowing.  
  
"Not necessarily, Sakura. Now, what caused it?"  
  
". . . A dream," she ducked her head in shame. Sakura could hear it now, him laughing at her for being scared. She looked up, confused, when it never came.  
  
"Yes, yes, I realized. What kind of dream?"  
  
Sakura shot him a dry look. "A nightmare; what else?"  
  
The amber-eyed boy sighed. At this rate, he would get absolutely nowhere! "Okay, Sakura. I got that, but what was it about?"  
  
". . . Nothing," She shifted her gaze to anywhere but him.  
  
"Sakura,"  
  
The girl winced at his firm warning. "It's nothing important; I just overreacted, that's all!"  
  
"Dammit, Sakura, let me be the judge of that!"  
  
She stubbornly turned away, glaring at the ground.  
  
Syaoran sighed. ". . . Please? I just want to understand what's going on, what's up with you, ya know?"  
  
Sakura took a hesitant glance over her shoulder but didn't surrender. "You'll laugh at me, taunt me, tease me, make fun of me . . . or something! I know you will, Syaoran, so don't deny it . . ."  
  
Syaoran fell silent. He used to do that, yes, he used to tease her for any weakness; frowning, he supposed she would remember that if he did. But all those times before, nothing stopped her. Why now? What the hell did that dream do to her?!  
  
He looked up again, worry clouding in amber orbs. Sakura had her back to him still and she was . . . trembling? She wasn't- she wasn't afraid, was she? Syaoran noiselessly chewed his lip. What was there to be scared of? It was only him . . .  
  
A gentle hand on her shoulder startled Sakura and she cringed, eyes clenched tight.  
  
Syaoran immediately pulled his hand away, sighing. Sakura ducked her head. He was frustrated with her, she knew. "I'm sorry," she heard him say softly.  
  
To say the least, Sakura was shocked. With a gasp, he head snapped towards Syaoran. Surely she'd heard him wrong.  
  
Seeing her bemused expression, Syaoran smiled weakly and repeated through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry," He looked away, feeling his cheeks flush slightly. He hated those words but . . . "Tell me, please?" he asked softly. "Will you tell me? I promise no laughing, taunting, teasing, any of it . . ."  
  
Sakura sighed; she couldn't deny that he was actually being kind of sweet about it. She knew she could trust him with it but she still rather keep it to herself or at least share it with Tomoyo first. She swallowed hard and glanced quickly up at him. "It was a dream," Her eyes drifted back the ground beneath them, unknowingly.  
  
"You told me that. What, exactly, was it about?" Syaoran asked not-so patiently.  
  
Emerald eyes flickered up to Syaoran again then back at her feet. She couldn't seem to keep a steady gaze with him. "It-it was just criticism, berating, ya know? It was saying I was worthless, stupid, weak, unloved, untrustworthy, dishonest . . . alone . . . You know, things people don't want to be called or told," she murmured finally, looking away, embarrassed.  
  
Syaoran found himself blinking hard, extremely confused. Hadn't she-- didn't she figure that-- how could she think that?! She's the Card Mistress!! She wouldn't-- well, shouldn't-- think that! "Sakura, you don't believe that . . . right?" Syaoran uttered hesitantly.  
  
Sakura shrugged uncomfortably, gaze downcast.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Sakura shrugged again, eyes clenched shut.  
  
"Sakura--"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised, okay?!" she blurted. Gasping, a hand flew to her mouth, eyes large. That was loud . . . She even heard it ring, bouncing off the building behind her, echoing. "I--"  
  
"It's okay," Syaoran interrupted quietly, eyes hooded. He took a deep breath and exhaled unhurriedly. "It's okay," he repeated, "Look, I know I haven't been the best with compliments or even being polite at times; I know that. But, really, I don't think lowly of you," he admitted, stepping towards her. "I really don't. You're a strong girl, Sakura; you can take care of yourself. I'm truly sorry if I made you believe differently." Barely a breath away from her, he brushed his lips against her own. Breaking away, he spun on his heel and walked away, hiding the blush that snuck up on his cheeks.  
  
Sakura stared after him with an unblinking gaze. Had he--?? Her eyes widened. She gradually blinked and pressed a gentle finger to her lips. Oh gods. He had. A scarlet color stained her cheeks in an instant. First, he'd complimented her then . . . kissed her!! What had gotten in to him??  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Hoe-ee!! Class!! She'd totally forgotten! Yes, very understandable, of course. She flushed again, but class!! Oh no!! Picking up her discarded bag, she sprinted down the halls.  
  
~*~  
  
*Sheepish grin* Eheheh . . . I couldn't resist!! ^_^_^_^ Please review!!  
  
--Nikumu 


	4. Chapter 4: Arising Troubles

Frozen Nightmares 

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Card Captor Sakura

**Chapter 4:** **Arising Troubles**

**A/n: **Backies, at last! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while… 

**Review responses: **

_Anonymous: Danski:_ _-smiling-_ I can keep up the smiling… I think. But, sorry for the lateness of this thing. Ya know, it's been hard to keep smiling for suck a long period of time – nearing five months now. I'm so sorry. 

_Hikari Rioki__: _Here's, um, more…

_Anonymous: angel with duck:_ The part that you mentioned in you review has **never** happened and, no, I have not mentioned this yet. The more I read over it the more mistakes I find -_-" Sorry for the long wait. 

_Sara1664__:_ Thankies!!

_Authoress Pendragon__: _^_^ I guess you'll just have to wait and see, ne?

_Night Sparkle__:_ I suppose I **can **say "good." Wow. I just did. ^_^'' Don't mind my sarcasm; it's, like, 11:30 PM…

Thanks to anyone else who gave me more than one review; ^_^ I wuv you guyses.

**~*~**

_"Weak…"_

Sakura woke with a start, falling out of her nightmare… and her bed. She landed with an, "Oof!" To her, the thud echoed through her frame, causing pain to lance through her body. Glancing at the clock, she groaned. _5:14 AM… Great, early morning for me! _She grouched disdainfully, yawning. 

Sakura slowly, and not to mention painfully, pulled herself off the floor. She stretched her arms above her head and rubbed an eye, padding out of her room for a shower.

*** **

After showering and dressing, Sakura tottered into the kitchen to make breakfast; she had time this morning, for once. She smiled suddenly, receiving a wonderful idea – a revengeful one – upon realizing that she was up earlier than Onii-chan. First, she'd need a bucket of ice water…

* 

Sakura cackled evilly as her bigger brother scampered from the bed – a bed that was now soaked in chilling tap water. Her Onii-chan was shivering violently as he pointed towards his door. "Out. Now." He growled through ground teeth.

She complied good-naturedly, giggling teasingly all the way. She shut the door behind her and collapsed to the floor with laughter. He'd deserved that for a _long _time! Sakura got up, finally – after what seemed like hours of laughing – with sore cheeks and aching sides and glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened and she rushed down the stairs. No! She **was**going to be late, after all! Stupid, godforsaken time! She'd woken up at nearly **five**o'clock, for crying out loud!

The green-eyed girl bolted through the house, packing up things as she went. She grabbed a piece of toast, stuck it in her mouth for safekeeping, and pulled on her roller-skates. Speeding out the door, she waved her goodbye to her family and hurried to school. She couldn't really let another late day slip by; she'd already been tardy so many times in the year.

* 

Rounding the last corner, Sakura sped into school grounds to find them empty. Shoot! She sped to her locker and threw her skates in, taking out her school shoes and slipping into them before running off to class. She barely remembers to close the locker door. 

The emerald-eyed girl halted at the door to find a classroom without a sensei. Thank god! She skirted inside and flounced to her seat just as the teacher – Terada-sensei – entered. "Kinomoto, I'm surprised! You're here!"

Sakura smiled proudly and she heard a snort of laughter behind her. "Just barely, Sakura," Syaoran muttered to her. She scowled her response and looked back to the teacher, who'd started writing down the notes to copy down from the board.

* 

Sakura watched as the boys ran laps around the field. It was a partially warm day so her sensei decided they would work outside for their gym class much to most of her class' joy – including her own.

She found it odd but every once and a while – very frequently, really – she caught Syaoran looking up in the bleachers at her as if she was going to do something drastic or erratic – maybe pass out or something but she didn't know. It made her feel self-conscious and, if anything else, annoyed. She didn't need and moronic babysitter!

* 

Sakura yawned loudly and would have swooned if she were not already flopped over at the lunch table. Okay, maybe Syaoran had good reason to think she would faint. She was **tired!**She saw the lifted eyebrow that Tomoyo sent her and waved it off as nothing. Maybe she should listen to him once and a while…

She shook off the sleepiness, trying to recover her genki side to no avail, and propped her head in an open palm to listen to her friends' conversation. Her eyes soon slid closed and she fell, backwards, out of her chair.

Sakura awoke later to find herself in the clinic, her four friends – Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo staring down at her. Off to the side and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Syaoran leaning in the doorframe, glowering at her as if he knew something like this would happen. She nearly rolled her eyes but repressed the urge when she sat up and heard the nurse say something. 

"I've called your Father, Kinomoto. He's on his way."   
  
Green eyes blinked. What had happened? "Why—Why'd you call him – what'd I do?" She asked, rubbing her eye lazily. She flopped back into the stark white sheets when a dizzy spell took over and shook her head violently to wave it away. Syaoran joined the girls at her bedside, she noticed along with Tomoyo – who smiled slyly.

"Why, you passed out during lunch, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo filled in. "Don't you remember?"  
  
Sakura blinked and furrowed her brow in concentration. Lunchtime. She remembered being more tied than anything before, then… She couldn't remember. "I was just tired!" She defended, looking to the nurse that still sat behind her desk, "You don't need to bring Otou-san up here! I'm fine, really." She shot up in her bed, still speaking, "I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all…"

The nurse looked up from the report she was writing on Sakura's condition. "I understand that, Kinomoto; but, under regulations, I was obligated to call up Kinomoto-sensei." She declared with a rather monotonous voice, impassive.

"But…"

Syaoran scoffed. "Sakura, stop. Just do as the nurse says and go home with Kinomoto-sensei when he gets here. I don't think he'll mind getting off work early if it concerns you or that _"older **thing**"_ of yours…" 

Sakura looked up at Syaoran from her placement on the cot. She was surprised when she left a hand on her shoulder shoving her back to a lying position again and noticed that her friends had moved out of the way. "Sleep. And do it well this time…" He murmured close to her ear, so that no one else could tell. "I'll wake you when your father arrives…"

Sakura blinked. "You're staying?"

Syaoran shrugged uncomfortably. "Well. I've got nothing better to do. I'm passing every other class with A's and," Syaoran looked to the door as it swung closed, "It looks as if your friends have just abandoned you…" He finished, looking back at her. 

Sakura looked straight over Syaoran's shoulder to the door and saw Tomoyo in the window, giving a thumbs-up with that sly grin of hers, and she blushed crimson, looking away from the window. _Grea-a-a-t… Just perfect. _

"O. Okay." She answered, overwhelmed, and turned away to sleep before the boy at her bedside could see her blushing face.

*

Sakura was shaken awake approximately forty-three minutes later and her eyes snapped open in surprise. Above her was Syaoran, staring down at her in annoyance. "Do you have **any** idea how hard it is to wake you up? Kinomoto-sensei's been waiting for nearly five minutes…"

Sakura shrugged helplessly, letting Syaoran help her out of bed, and apologized softly. 

"Did you sleep alright?" He asked abruptly, steering her to the main clinic, where Sakura's father waited with a smile on his face.

She was startled by the question but smiled and nodded all the same. "Yes. Thanks for asking." She went straight to Otou-san when Syaoran let go of her hand and he welcomed her with a soft hug around the shoulders and a "Feeling alright?" Sakura nodded again and smiled up at her father. 

Sakura was sent straight to bed when she reached home and she welcomed in gratefully. She sunk into her blankets after changing out of her uniform into much more comfortable clothes. She had switched on the mobile radio at her desk to play some soothing music, hoping it would drive away any nightmares she may encounter.

Though, she still couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why the unpleasant dreams had started in the first place…

*

_"You're staying?"_

It was a shocked statement. Why would she have so little faith in him as to think that he would just abandon her when she became weak or venerable? That was the time when he was **most** dedicated to helping and keeping her safe. She should know. 

Syaoran sighed when he reached his apartment building and pulled out his house key. He heard the door lock click and he pushed the door open, dropping his backpack off at the coat rack next to the door. He immediately made his way to the bedroom. He, himself, had been up for a fair amount of time last night, worrying over a certain honey-haired girl and her nightly haunting. 

He didn't understand where it had all started. Sakura was a confident girl and she was always one to compete for the best. Why would she think that she was the worst of the two of them – what, or who, had given her the idea? If someone had arisen that **stupid** thought in her mind, he would… he would…

Okay, so he didn't know what he'd do, but that wasn't the point in the least. He didn't know who would have anything against such a cordial girl or family like the Kinomotos. Well, except for the big-headed brother of hers, but that was just Touya… People just naturally had problems with Touya – namely himself. Sakura was always so genki and friendly; she made so many people laugh at school and even the ones who envied her for such beautiful attributes couldn't find a single flaw in her personality – except for the irrational fear of ghosts that she had acquired over the years.

Stupid nightmares. **Both** of them were loosing sleep over it. 

Syaoran yawned and he flopped backwards in his bed. It was probably the most comfortable place he'd ever been at a time like this one. He sighed contently and closed his eyes. He only hoped that Sakura was going to sleep well tonight.

*

He was scowling her way again. She'd only just started off her day; what could she have done wrong? She even made it through a night without one of those awful dreams… 

She wondered why that happened, and why she was able to sleep in the office's bed with Syaoran there than her own bed without Syaoran. She slept so well last night, better than she had in about a week – since the dreams started – and Syaoran was still watching her like a hawk. What had she **done** to deserve this?

She was still more tired than anything imaginable, though. Why was that?

**~*~**

**A/n: **Okay, so it's a little short – almost 2000 words – but at least I updated. ^^'' Be happy I updated at all. I wasn't planning to because, at the moment, I'm not supposed to be writing. I am basically restricted from the computer until the shed in my backyard is built. -_-" Yay. Hear the sarcasm?

The sanest insane,

Senko 

**P.s:** Review!!!


End file.
